


The devil wears prada

by nonbinarydun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarydun/pseuds/nonbinarydun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I toldya' I'm a demon"</p>
<p>(Late Halloween Stuff Wooo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil wears prada

Josh liked halloween. He liked making up his own costume from scratch and decorating his apartment to look like a haunted place. He was always amazed by the things people could create, and he loved amazing people with his own things. The best way to show off his creations was obviously throwing a party, since people could see both his outfit and decorations for his home, so it had become some sort of tradition amongst his friends and classmates to assist to Josh's halloween parties. This year was no exception, and since he had recently moved to a bigger place, he'd decided to be more generous with the invitations, which could only end terribly wrong or amazingly well. Thankfully, it'd been the latter. It wasn't even midnight and his apartment was packed with people, everyone talking and drunkenly dancing to whatever music played in the speakers. He scanned the room, admiring his friends' (and some strangers') costumes and outfits, until his eyes landed on someone standing in a fairly empty corner, looking Too Normal for his liking, since Josh's only rule for his halloween party was to dress as spooky as possible. He makes his way to the boy that he recognizes as someone from one of his classes (he tries to remember which, but he fails). He's wearing a plain black shirt and black jeans. _Lame_ , he thinks. His very detailed Beetlejuice costume was _definitely_ not lame. The only interesting thing he notices is the black paint going from his hands to his forearm, then up from his collarbones to his jawline. He smiles as he taps the bored-looking boy's shoulder to get his attention- "Did you even _try_ with your costume? Or your attitude? Dude. It's halloween. Cheer up, _smelly_ " - He giggles dumbly as the guy crosses his (very tan and muscular) arms and stares at him, "Of course I did. Can't you see I'm a _demon?"_ he says with a deep and extremely flat voice. Josh ponders for a second, alcohol making him slower than usual- "Demons don't... look like th _at"_ he slurs in a confused tone, his eyebrows scrunching up. "Of course they do. When they take a human form"-replied the guy with a smirk. _Fucking smartass_ , thought Josh- "You're so fucking _boring_ bro. Could've put some effort in it. Add some freaky lenses or whatever"- he says rolling his eyes, making the guy's expression go from bored to extreme anger in a second. The boy, (Tyler, from his economy class, as Josh now remembers) however, quickly relaxed and changed his angry face for a smiling one as he leaned in closer to Josh- "Oh, you mean something like this?" he said with a mischievous smirk. "Close your eyes, don't peak, _baby"_ he said with an even deeper voice. He did as he was told, ignoring the way his dick twitched at Tyler's tone. Fucking _Christ_. After a few seconds of waiting, Josh heard him chuckle before asking him "Is _this_ what you had in mind?" before revealing his new look. Josh opened his eyes and came face to face with Tyler, still wearing the same clothes, but now with eyes that were completely black, not a single speck of white visible, and he had some sort of horns poking out of his hair. Josh stared at Tyler from head to toe, realizing he also had a black _tail_ coming from his lowerback, somehow hanging from side to side. The longer he stared, the more he felt like there was some sort of blue aura surrounding him. _Weird_ , he thought, _but super fucking cool_. "Dude. _DUDE_. That's awesome!" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms in excitement "That's so creepy. How did you change so fast? Dude, where did you get those contacts? And that tail? _Man_ , that's some professional stuff!" Josh babbled excitedly, his intoxicated brain too amazed to realize the seriousness of the situation. "I toldya' I'm a demon" Tyler grinned, his teeth sharper than before and his voice going so deep it seemed inhumane, but Josh didn't notice, his mind was so hazy with lust he just couldn't think. _Dumbass human_ , thought Tyler bitterly. This was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> hello y'all. this is my first fic so ur comments are very Appreciated. suggestions are also cool since idk what to do next with this lmao we'll see?  
> this is unbeta'd and english isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes oops


End file.
